ThirtyOne Rules to Live By
by Aga Duha
Summary: Harry's fifth year begins rocky when he is suddenly assgined a Guard. He is surprised to find the Guard to be of the same age as he and female. Raen is of an ancient race born and bred to protect ... [Pre-Ootp[given to Drone 233248]
1. Rule 19: A Guard has the right and privi...

Yay! It worked! Have fun reading, it shouldn't be to badly Mary-Sued. Kay well, hope you like the story!  
  
~8~  
  
Harry Potter and his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger walked happily off of the Hogwarts Express, ready to start another year and happy to be back at Hogwarts. The three students chose one of the specially charmed carriages that would bring them to school and sat down within.  
  
"It's nice to be back, isn't it?" The girl began. "But then, we have only nine months until O.W.L's begin, and I didn't study at all this summer!"  
  
"Hermione! You haven't studied!? How are you going to pass!?" The boy faked a gasp and a faint before going on. "I'm not going to start studying until ten days before the tests and you're worried because you didn't study the summer before?" The red-head asked, loudly. "Anyway, we're not even in the school yet and you're putting schoolwork into my head!"  
  
"Well of course, Ron! Our O.W.L's are the second most important tests we'll ever write! N.E.W.T's being the first of course. These two tests could determine whether we go high in life or become a - a dishwasher for the Leaky Cauldron!" Hermione waved her hands in elaborate patterns, trying - unsuccessfully - to make a point.  
  
Harry watched his two friends, slightly amused. Usually he would have sided with Ron, joining in on the laughing, but at the moment he was much too preoccupied. He had received a note from Dumbledore not ten minutes into the train ride, asking to meet Harry as soon as they arrived at Hogwarts. And because Voldemort had returned the year before Harry suspected the news was not good. He wished the Headmaster might have at least waited until they were within the school to contact him, he had been distracted during a game of exploding snap, resulting in having his eyebrows singed off.  
  
The carriage pulled up to the ancient castle and the three disappeared into the school. Harry, with a hasty good-bye to his friends, headed quickly towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
It was not needed however, as both Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were hurrying quickly across the Entrance Hall towards him. McGonagall swerved suddenly towards the door and Harry understood that she had never been walking with Dumbledore, she had gone to be ready for the new first years.  
  
A small girl was following just behind the headmaster, her walk seemed slow and calculated behind the Headmaster's fast pace. But, even so, she kept up remarkably well.  
  
The girl seemed just short enough to be a very tall second year, with a topping of thin, dark brown hair. Harry stood, waiting, in a corner of the Hall. As they drew nearer he realized that although the girl was small she could not have been more than a year younger than him.  
  
"Harry, nice to see you again." The two reached Harry, Dumbledore stopping just ahead of him and the girl a few feet behind. She bowed her head and did not look up again. And so it was Dumbledore only who greeted him. Harry tore his gaze from the girl and saw that although the Headmaster's greeting was said with a smile, it was lacking it's usual enthusiasm.  
  
The stranger stood quietly behind the Professor. She looked very unlike someone usually would after walking, how ever slowly, down six or more floors. She stood straight and calm, no panting or tiredness detectable. In fact she looked as though she could repeat the action at a much faster pace, running a much farther distance.  
  
The group moved to a more secluded spot to talk as the Entrance Hall was now rather full of students milling around, waiting for the Great Hall to be opened. The doors were unlocked a moment later, leaving the three in peace.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore began slowly. "This may come as a bit of a shock towards you, but over the holiday the staff was talking. As you well know, Voldemort returned last spring-" Harry felt a wave of nervousness wash over him. This feeling had began appearing recently whenever the name Voldemort (or otherwise) was mentioned.  
  
Dumbledore went on. "-and we have decided that security has become a little lax. It has been decided that you in particular need a bit extra protection, especially considering what happened during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. And so I wrote to the Protection of Witches and Wizards branch of the Ministry for Magic and enlisted a Bloodlined Guard. Many others agree that this is the best way, and some have even petitioned - and won - to place you with a Pure-Eyed Guard. As an extra precaution. " Dumbledore paused. "Do you know what a Bloodlined Guard is Harry?"  
  
The new first years went by as he spoke, curiously casting glances at the important-looking wizard and two students standing in the corner. Harry shook his head in reference to Dumbledore's comment. He had waited patiently but completely lost throughout the entire speech.  
  
"A Guard is a protector," Dumbledore explained. "He or she would watch over you at all times. Bloodlined Guards are an ancient race with special powers and abilities. They are trained in both magical and muggle combat, though they do not use a wand. Like house elves, they have their own magic.  
  
"Guards are built to be stronger, faster and more efficient then humans. On average they are also smarter than us. They are not of our race, and as an identifying feature have flecks of silver in their eyes. Pure-Eyed Guards have completely silver eyes, hence the name, and they are to Guards as pure- bloods are to us: A magical-being with a complete magical-being family line. Unfortunately, there are but two Pure-Eyed Guard's left. The younger has been brought to Hogwarts for the sole purpose of watching over you."  
  
Throughout this, a picture had formed in Harry's mind. An alien type being, small and furry with huge metallic eyes that walked on two feet like a human, kicked and spat at a black-hooded figure while Harry stood a bit farther off. He was radically surprised however, to find that the small, normal looking girl ahead was in fact staring at him with silver eyes. The Guard caught herself quickly and looked down.  
  
Dumbledore had stopped, the usual twinkle back in his eyes. "And so I am sure you will be perfectly safe. Now if you'll excuse me, the house elves have produced a particularly scrumptious looking butter-cream tart that I just must try. I darsay that you two will want to get to know each other, after all you will be stuck together for quite some time!"  
  
With a smile and a few more pleasantries the headmaster left.  
  
Harry stood fidgeting for a moment, staring at the girl. She stood quietly, her face turned down, as it had been throughout almost the entire explanation. He gathered his courage, wanting to say something rather than listening to the ringing silence that now invaded his ears. "Um, so, what's your name?"  
  
The girl started, surprised he had addressed her directly. She straightened and - sounding stiff and unsure of herself - spoke. "My given name is Raen, sir. My parents were Katrith Destinie-Tamshyn and Dovin Rivenisa-Galhan. My maternal grandparents were Destinie Daphane-Myrterr and-"  
  
"Whoa! Slow down!" Harry interrupted, shocked. "I asked for your name not your lineage!"  
  
The girl, Raen, nervously looked back to the floor. "I'm sorry, sir. I thought you wanted to check my heritage, sir." Her accent was strange and foreign. She hesitated, then asked: "Sir, is that not what you do when enlisting a new Guard? Check their heritage? Most wizards want to know straight away whether they've bagged a good Guard. Sir." She added hastily.  
  
Harry raised a nonexistent eyebrow, surprised at what he had heard. Bagged a good Guard? She made it sound as if you could run out and buy a person at the local corner shop. "Er, well, I've never had a Guard before so I wouldn't know. Er - let's try something different." He paused searching for a topic. "How old are you?"  
  
Although Harry had tried to make Raen feel comfortable, she still spoke nervously. As if he would jump out at her if she made the tiniest mistake. "I'll be fifteen in February, sir. The twenty-first."  
  
So, she's about the same age as I am. Harry thought. "Can you please not call me sir? It's Harry, Harry Potter."  
  
"But I must show proper respect for my betters, sir"  
  
"Betters?" Harry asked questioningly.  
  
"Yes sir, wizards are more valuable than Guards, which is why we Guard you." Raen's eyes were open wide and sincerely, as if she believed completely the words she uttered.  
  
"I've never heard anything like that before. And what did I say about the 'sir' thing? Just call me Harry."  
  
"Yes, s- Harry." The name was awkward on her tongue, as if she was unused to using names. Only titles.  
  
"Okay, so, er- what was your name again?"  
  
"Raen Katrith-Dovin, si- Harry."  
  
"Okay, Raen. Let's go get some food."  
  
Harry turned setting off towards the Great Hall, Raen following a modest distance behind.  
  
The sorting was just over and everyone was loading their plates. Harry spotted Ron and Hermione and sat down alongside them. Raen stood behind his chair, shaking her head as a first year tried to offer her a seat.  
  
"Oy! Harry!" Ron spat, between mouthfuls. "Who's that?"  
  
"Oh, this is Raen, a Guard." Harry replied while reaching for the mashed potatoes. "Raen this is Ron and Hermione, my friends."  
  
She nodded respectfully to the two. "Sir... Miss."  
  
"So are you sitting down?" Harry asked, bewildered. "You're making me kind of nervous."  
  
The girl hesitated, seeming unsure if she should sit, she had been taught to always show the proper respect, but also, to always follow the orders of her Charge. She hesitated for a second longer, then excepted the first year's seat. She sat, but sat primly and on the edge of her chair, ready to jump up if there was trouble.  
  
Ron frowned. He had been brought up, like every other pure-blooded wizard, to think that a Guard existed merely to serve his master. Raen, by sitting, showed that although trained and deadly, she had not been Guarding long.  
  
"Raen," Ron began. "How many jobs have you been on?"  
  
Raen cast her eyes down, respectfully. "None, sir. Harry Potter is my first Charge, sir." He had been right.  
  
Hermione, who had been quiet until now, made a small derisive noise in the depths of her throat.  
  
Ron sighed. "What is it now Hermione?"  
  
"Well, it's just like the house elves, isn't it?" She replied, quietly, so only Harry and Ron could hear. "But trained as warriors instead of maids. Owned, like objects! I've read about Guards-" There was a groan from the two boys causing Hermione to direct a frown towards them before continuing. "And they have no rights! They stand in the presents of their 'betters' - as they call them - unless ordered otherwise. They're not allowed to even touch a wand. Some can't even choose their own spouses!"  
  
Raen's eyes flickered briefly, but no one noticed as her head was bowed. Raen, having extremely sensitive hearing, had heard every word of the conversation so far. It may have been whispered between the trio but she could hear it as well as if it had been given at a normal hearing level.  
  
Hermione kept going. "I think it's just awful the way they're treated... Someone should do something about it!"  
  
Ron snickered. "What are you going to do now Hermione? Start up H.G.B.F? Help the Guards Break Free?"  
  
"What a good idea Ron!" Hermione's eyes shone as she planed her newest club. Lowering her voice even quieter she whispered: "Then the poor things will never be ordered around again!"  
  
"You don't get it Hermione!" Said Ron. "Wizards 'need' Guards. Especially the ones always in danger, Harry here for instance. The Minister for Magic, Dumbledore 'should' have one but he keeps saying he's better off on his own. Wizards are always in trouble, especially nowadays with You-Know-Who lurking around. Everyone's scared and it makes them feel better to have someone to blame it on when they are killed."  
  
Raen shook her head discreetly, trying to clear her ears. The noise level of Hogwarts had been playing havoc on her hearing since she first walked into the school. What she wouldn't give to have the peace and quiet of the training facility back.  
  
Raen had been quite surprised to be sent on a job, she had a year of training left to complete. But with Voldemort back, and Harry Potter himself needing a Pure-Eyed Guard, there was no way she - or any of her year mates - would actually graduate. Every witch and wizard in the magical world wanted a Guard now. But still no one was truly safe. Ron was right, they did feel better having someone to blame it on.  
  
She and her friends had been split up, some going to Europe, others to North America, and even one to Africa, going to an old wizard, made rich by selling flying carpets on the black market - although no one could prove that he did. The nearest Guard of her year was now in London protecting the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge. The Guard assigned to Fudge was also her worst enemy, Eliese Azanai-Koren. They had many arguments during training, all because Eliese was jealous of her, Raen was a Pure-Eyed Guard, had many friends, had Tyrin, good reports, and the respect of the instructors (Although that may have been merely because of her bloodline). Eliese and Raen's last fight had been on the different Charges they had been assigned. Eliese had protested being sent to a going-on-50 year old man while Raen got to Guard the famous, good-looking and young Harry Potter.  
  
Samaeh Carmilina-Alexe her closest friend from training was in New Zealand, Guarding the Reed family, two wizards and three witches, the mother of which owned the Moutohora Macaws, New Zealand's best Quidditch team. No one was sure where Tyrin had been placed, he had been the third to leave but - unlike the others - he had been called away during the night.  
  
Raen turned back to her master, the famous Harry Potter, and tuned into what he and his friends were saying. The trio had begun another conversation, discussing the three unfamiliar women sitting at the staff table.  
  
The newest Professors had been introduced before Harry and Raen had arrived, and were the new Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Care of Magical Creatures Professors. Every Gryffindor wished Hagrid could have taught them again but happily welcomed the fact that there would be no more Blast-Ended Skrewts, and everyone but the Slytherins rejoiced that Snape was finally gone - including some of the teachers. They were both on special missions for the Headmaster, though only a select few knew this. As for the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, as long as she wasn't at all like Professors Quirrell, Lockhart or Moody - well Moody had been fine, until he was revealed to be Bartemius Crouch Jr. under the disguise of the Polyjuice Potion - everyone was happy. Well, almost.  
  
Many male students scowled over how unfair it was that Fleur Delacour could not come back to teach. It was probably for the best, however. As no boy would be able to tear their eyes from the teacher, resulting in having a great number of people fail Miss Delacour's class. Hermione, to Ron's great annoyance, seemed strangely happy to not have the Veela as a Defense teacher.  
  
The latest professors were a strange lot. Professors Hardenbane and Hardenbane were twins, not even thirty years old and very beautiful. They were to teach Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts, which was funny as they did not look fit to teach such unfavorable subjects. As Hagrid was gone for the year Hogwarts had also hired a temporary gameskeeper replacement. The man was small with shockingly blonde hair. He, like the previously introduced teachers, seemed nice and his blue eyes crinkled near the corners.  
  
The fourth arrival, however, was coarse and strict looking, Professor Sandon was to be their new Care of Magical Creatures professor. The latter surveyed the room with a disapproving frown as though saying 'Beware of Eloise Sandon'.  
  
The rest of the feast passed smoothly, each student catching up on summer adventures with friends. And - at long last - the trio stood up to leave. Raen followed quickly, not having eaten a thing.  
  
Almost directly after leaving the Entrance Hall, the four heard a most offensive sound.  
  
"Well now, if it isn't Potty and his groupies."  
  
Draco Malfoy stood directly behind them, Crabbe and Goyle lurking nearby. "I see you found yourself a Guard Potter." He gave a cruel laugh. "Don't be scared, he'll go for your friends first." Malfoy had obviously followed them from the Great Hall, hoping for a chance to get Harry alone with his friends, the teachers still watching over the other students. He had forgotten one thing, however...  
  
Raen.  
  
The Guard stepped forward, her eyes glinting inhumanly, a brighter silver than usual. "Mr. Malfoy, is that a threat? If so I must inform you of Rule 19 of the Guards Rule Book. It clearly states: A Guard has the right and privilege to damage or kill if he feels his Charge is threatened. You can see why I might hope that you are merely joking. I do not fancy killing on the first day of my job, although I am prepared for it."  
  
The boy's eyes widened, this was certainly something he had not considered while seeking out his opponent. Malfoy stuttered and backed away, the smug grin that had before decorated his face now replaced with fear.  
  
He and his friends left quickly, running towards the dungeons. Leaving the trio to gape incredulously at their new protector.  
  
~8~  
  
Well? What did you think? Keep on or scrap it? I would really like input, although I'm not going to beg for reviews. If you noticed anything wrong could you also put in a review for me? I don't fancy myself perfect - although I would like to be - and I beta read for myself so I may have missed something important. Well, thanks for reading! (I really appreciate it)  
  
MysticWood 


	2. Rule 24: A Guard may violate the privacy...

I finally got another chappy up! Yays! Sorry about the wait. Thanks to my reviewers! I feel like one of those big shots who get 250 reviews a chapter. Um responces are at the end of the fic. (Oh and incase you didn't realize, I redid the first chapter. I decided the first was kind of lame). Now on with the show!  
  
~8~  
  
It had been two years - two blasted, agonizing years - since she had accepted their offer.  
  
Sure things were bad then, they always had been. For years she had been forced to support her two younger siblings, and at six years old that was a hard task to carry out. Her father had committed suicide while she was only five and - barely a year later - so did her mother.  
  
She had tried to keep the house but it was virtually impossible without a reliable source of income. The power and water were turned off rather quickly and when the police came around to see if they were going to ever pay their bills, the children escaped. She didn't want to be put into a foster home, she knew the three of them would be split into different families and she would never be able to stand it... Her younger brother and sister were the only things left from her once happy family life.  
  
The three children lived on the streets instead, scrounging for food around Sally's Diner, wearing old forgotten clothes found in boxes that had been piled in alleyways. As they grew older they found small odd jobs around the city. Their favorite was arranging displays for George McFerguson, the kindly old owner of the local Read-Now Bookstore. He had no children but could not adopt the three as he was struggling to keep and run the bookstore on barely enough money to support himself, he had no money for feeding and clothing youngsters. He instead taught them how to read, write and do simple arithmetic (which may or may not have been correct as George had never been to school himself) between customers and after the bookstore closed for the night.  
  
George died a month before she turned eight.  
  
The next two years were hell. At a younger age people would take one look at her and employ her, she was so small, so delicate, 'much' to young to live on the streets. Now they thought she had only recently run away from some loving home and looked at her with contempt - she should know better to leave somewhere that she was cared for then come begging to them for jobs.  
  
The three children were found living on the streets while she was ten. They were separated, dealt off to separate foster families, not to see each other for many years. They kept in contact by letter, telling the others every detail of their new lives. The twins cherished it, they had always wished to be part of a proper family and their foster parents were kind and gentle. She, on the other hand, loathed it.  
  
Her family had been awful, beating her for speaking out of turn, for fighting and for running to her foster parents the first time Bobby - their only son - stole her sole possession: A locket taken from her mothers jewelry.  
  
This was the day she first showed signs of magic. Bobby had stolen her necklace and hidden it in the hayloft while she slept. When she awoke next morning it was around her throat as usual. Bobby was furious and ripped the locket from its resting place. Holding it above his head, he taunted her of her dead parents saying her mother must have been extremely poor to wear something as cheaply made as this locket. She wiped the tears from her eyes, furiously ignoring her foster parents selfish laughter. She stood, silently crying, pouring all of her hatred for that awful family into the necklace perched in Bobby's hand.  
  
The locket slowly heated in the boy's hand. It began to melt, though it should not have, as Bobby still hadn't noticed that it was slightly warm. She kept unleashing her unpleasant feelings into the locket and, suddenly, it became the heat it should be.  
  
Bobby screamed and dropped the bewitched molten metal. It spread away from his hand as easily as if it were solid, sliding to the ground and seeping into the floor boards. Her foster parents stared. Bobby screamed loud enough to wake the neighbourhood. Saying that he needed to go to a hospital, though his hand was as well as if it had never been touched with the hot metal.  
  
His parents slowly came back to the little senses they had and rushed him to the nearest emergency room, but not before giving her a sound beating and literally throwing her into her room.  
  
Hurting their child like that! He could have been killed!  
  
Once they were gone she snuck from her room to find the locket. It lay on the kitchen floor once again fully formed. She grasped it, depositing it into her jumper pocket... it was now pleasantly cool.  
  
She had been accepted into Hogwarts that summer. Her foster family grudgingly paid (as they were told to) for her to go to her new school. They weren't told it was for witchcraft. She was sorted into Hufflepuff on arrival, which was strange as the other students said it was for the 'fiercely loyal'. She had never been fiercely loyal to anything in her life.  
  
Her years at Hogwarts were also less than pleasant. She was known as 'the quiet one', the 'understanding' one. What they didn't know was that she understood because she had been through it all. But they didn't know, because she never told them. Yes, she was quiet, understanding, with no rule-breaking incorporated. An all around goody-two-shoes.  
  
But she hated it.  
  
She hated people coming to her with their pathetic little lives, their biggest problem being that Daddy wouldn't buy them those new shoes or that 'Sammy' didn't love them anymore. She hated following every rule, being thought of as a teacher's pet because she answered correctly in Charms. She endured them for four years, keeping these hates under control by making sarcastic comments to the girls in her head, snapping at the teachers under her breath and planning what she would say when she did lose control.  
  
She roamed the halls at night to convince herself that she was a rule- breaker, not a teachers pet, and she really didn't 'need' friends.  
  
It was on one of these midnight romps that they found her.  
  
~8~  
  
There was a party raging in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Although the room was half empty, it was cheerier than usual - for the beginning of term at least. The smarter students had retired already, most likely wanting to get to bed early, so as to be fresh and perky tomorrow. At least on the first morning.  
  
It was ten o'clock and the remaining teenagers weren't going to bed anytime soon. Fred and George Weasley were handing out their newest samples, which inflated the victim as if he were a balloon, the poor person then floated to the ceiling before popping and gently drifting down.  
  
Ron had somehow roped Colin Creevey into a rousing game of chess and the bits of chessmen flying every whichway showed that Colin wasn't as bad at the boardgame as most people had thought.  
  
Harry and Hermione were laughing together on the couch, at both the stranded people - who looked extremely silly floating near the tops of the bookshelves - and Parvati Patil's antics. She was trying - very unsuccessfully - to have Dean Thomas take her on a walk on the grounds. She had put no thought to it being after lights out, which was rather silly as Dean was the newest Gryffindor prefect, along with Hermione of course. No one had been surprised to find her as the female prefect, how could she not be? All in all it was a rather happy scene.  
  
But there was someone not and out enjoying the party.  
  
Raen sat in the corner of the room. Alone. Not laughing, not drinking, and not eating any of the sweets the Weasley twins had stolen from the kitchens. Her sharp eyes were scanning the room, taking in it's every piece of furniture, every painting, every occupant. She slowly but surely deciphered the ways of Hogwarts. She found which chairs were the best to duck behind so as not to be seen. Which paintings were most likely to help her and which to watch out for, as they would give her away almost immediately. She decided that the more popular students usually claimed the seats by the fireplace, while the quieter students hung around near the back tables. She stored it all into her Memory-Recall Enchantment, you never know when something along that line may be needed.  
  
Her eyes strayed back to her master, Harry Potter. He seemed nice enough, a little clueless, yes, but that could be changed. It was obvious he would be a good master, once she taught him the ways of the Guard of course. He must also be taught to issue orders, Harry seemed to have no idea how the Guard's training had worked. She could not go soft just because her Charge would not treat her as she was - inferior. Guards were created to follow orders, just as House Elves were. That reminded her...  
  
Raen's eyes flicked to Hermione. She was one to watch for, not because she seemed dangerous, but because she would try to persuade her to let go of her duties, and refuse to be ordered around. Nagging her of the exact opposite of what Raen had been taught.  
  
She had spoken to the House Elves before the school term began and they stated that although Miss Granger was pleasant she lacked the ability to shy away from things that did not concern her.  
  
Harry stood, abruptly. "I'm off to bed." He called at Ron.  
  
The Weasley's attention never strayed from the chess board. He seemed to be having a tad more trouble with the game than usual. "I'll be up in a jiffy," He yelled back, over the din of the twin's happy laughter. "I just have to finish off Creevey here."  
  
Raen stood as Harry fought his way through an excited huddle of third years. The Guard's eyes slowly began to glow silver. Starting pale and progressing until the air around her seemed to hold a silvery tinge. And, as Harry grew ever nearer to the Dormitory, Raen disappeared.  
  
She appeared again, before her Charge. Blocking his way to the stairs. Harry jumped.  
  
"How did you do that?" Harry asked, bewildered. "Hermione said this place was charmed with Anti-Apperation spells!"  
  
His Guard smiled. "It wasn't apperation, just part of a Guards magic. It's actually much harder to do here, it's usually much quicker."  
  
A look of relief appeared on Harry's face. "Oh, I see. Well, I'm turning in. Goodnight." He swung around and began up the stairs before turning back to look at the following Guard. "Er, Raen, this is the guys dorm."  
  
"I know." She said honestly. "I have to check the room for enemy magic and place a Separation Enchantment. I sleep in the girls dorm anyway."  
  
"Sure." Harry granted, confused.  
  
They climbed the stairs and Harry pushed open the door walking to his bed and flopping down upon it, watching her warily. Raen set to work. She opened the empty wardrobes and ran her hands over the wood. Crawled beneath beds and tapped the walls. Once done with the room itself she walked to the end of the room and kneeled before Neville Longbottom's trunk. She opened it and was about to begin riffling through his things when Harry spoke up.  
  
"What exactly are you doing?" Harry said angrily. "You can't go through other peoples things!"  
  
Raen turned from her work, annoyed. "Rule 24. of the Guards Handbook: A Guard may violate the privacy of a human being other than his Charge if his reasons suffice." She fixed him with a sound look. "You suffice, the well being of my Charge is first priority. I'm sure once the others find that I have done this they will forgive you in a flash. You 'are' their friend."  
  
"Yes but-"  
  
Harry was interrupted by the other Gryffindor fifth years banging happily into the room. They stopped quickly both with the shock of a girl in the room and of her going through Neville's things.  
  
"Oy! What the bloody hell do you think you are doing!?" Came the outraged cry of three boys (Neville was too stunned to say a thing).  
  
Raen turned coolly back to them. "I have to check your items to assure none of you are harboring and objects that could be harmful to Mr. Potter ("'Harry'"). I 'must' go through your bags."  
  
Ron turned angrily to Harry. "And your letting her do this!?"  
  
"Sir," Raen began before Harry could respond. "It is within the Guards Handbook that no Charge may issue an order against a rule. It is Rule 24 which allows me to do this and Mr. Potter cannot hinder me."  
  
Ron began to open his mouth again but stopped as Seamus kicked him swiftly in the shin.  
  
The four boys grumbled and sat down upon their beds while Raen finished checking the trunks. She then walked to the - now sleeping - Harry and placed her fingers upon his temples.  
  
A silver light surrounded them both briefly and Raen's eyes glow bright before both fading. The air about the two still glimmered slightly with movement and Raen backed away silently. She nodded to each of the boys in turn and walked serenely out of the dorm, heading towards her own bed which was nestled in with the Gryffindor girls.  
  
The three boys (Neville and Harry both being asleep by now) watched her go, their eyes wide.  
  
"That is one strange girl." Dean finally stated. The others murmured agreements before all slipping into sleep as well.  
  
~8~  
  
Like it? Hope so! Here are the responces:  
  
Dark Angemon: Same here! I usually read L/J fics and ignoe the ones about the trio. But hey! The plot bug bit me and I had to get the poison out somehow!  
  
GryfGal: Thanks! The title refers to the Thity-One Rules of the Guard, the thirty-first is the most important. I'm also going to try and have 31 chapters, one rule each chapter.  
  
Zoiy Grockle and Elshe Rhosyn: Thanks to you both! As much as I love praise, I need some help to make the story better. If Raen sounds like a Mary-Sue now don't worry. Harry needs to see her as being perfect because then when things go wrong it will be even better. : D  
  
To every one else (especially Bohemian Storm - my first reviewer - and Angel of the Storms - who has become a friend of mine) Thanks you tons and hope you liked this chapter as well!  
  
MysticWood 


End file.
